devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Hike
generates a violet glyph when using Air Hike in Devil May Cry 4.]] The Air Hike is a double-jump technique which appears in each game of the series. In most appearances of the technique, the user concentrates magical energy into the area beneath their feet, creating a temporary platform they can jump off of. The visual effect of the technique is an intricate glyph within which a symbol is inscribed. The actual color of the glyph generally varies between users, although in Devil May Cry 3 it is instead dependent on the equipped Devil Arm. Gameplay An Air Hike is performed by pressing / in mid-air. Despite not having a direct combat application, it is an extremely useful ability to obtain. Many areas cannot be accessed without it, and it allows the player to reach hidden Items, Orbs, and certain Secret Missions. Additionally, Air Hike does help with evasion in combat, particularly against ground-based attacks, as it increases the amount of time the player spends in the air. In Devil May Cry 4, Dante in Devil Trigger can perform two Air Hikes in a row, without touching the ground between jumps. Normally a player must touch the ground or use the Enemy Step ability in between Air Hikes. Using the related ability Kick Jump does not count as touching the ground, but instead counts against the player's uses of Air Hike. Learning Air Hike Air Hike is obtainable in almost all entries in the series: In Devil May Cry, the technique is only usable with Alastor during normal gameplay or Sword of Sparda during the final battle, and must be purchased from a Divinity Statue with 4000 Red Orbs. In Devil May Cry 2, it is a default ability available for both Dante and Lucia from the beginning of the game, however, they don't have the glyphs when they jump the second time. Trish also has Air Hike as a default and has a yellow glyph when she jumps. In Devil May Cry 3, it is only usable by Dante with the Rebellion, Agni & Rudra, and , and must be purchased for each weapon with 20000 Red Orbs. In Devil May Cry 4, it must be purchased for both Dante and Nero, and its price varies according to the number of other abilities the player has already purchased. It is no longer weapon-specific: once it is purchased, it is accessible regardless of the equipped weapon. DMC4's Special Edition Trish retains her yellow glyph and Lady's version of Air Hike, called the Blaster technique https://twitter.com/DevilMayCry/status/603235750453387264, involves using Kalina Ann to propel her self upward by shooting a rocket directly below her, causing her double jump to damage any enemies directly below her. In DmC: Devil May Cry, the Air Hike ability is replaced with a regular double jump, which is available from the beginning of the game. In Devil May Cry 5 it functions in the same way as in Devil May Cry 4, being a one-off purchase for Dante and Nero that is independent of the selected weapon. In both cases, the move is later enhanced. On receiving Devil Sword Dante, the player can purchase an ability for Dante called "Swords Formation:" while either this or Devil Trigger is active and Trickster Style is selected, Dante can Air Hike twice in a single jump if the player has purchased the normal Air Hike. On completion of the game for the first time, the player can purchase a move for Nero called "Flap Top" that functions as second Air Hike, with the additional ability to glide and slow his decent. V does not have to purchase Air Hike, instead starting with a similar ability called "Hanging" where he is pulled into the air by Griffon. Like Nero's Flap Top, the player can hold the jump button to glide for a short time after executing the double-jump. Colors | valign="top" width="50%" | Weapon Based |} Other Appearances ''Viewtiful Joe The Air Hike also an appearance in ''Viewtiful Joe. When playing as Alastor he will generate a red glyph when double jumping, and even shout "Air Hike!" while doing so. Dante is also capable of performing an Air Hike in the games PlayStation 2 port. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante's and Trish's playable appearances in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds shows them summoning Air Hike glyphs when double jumping. ''Bayonetta When Double Jumping in the ''Bayonetta series, characters will generate a magic glyph under their feet just like the ones formed in the Devil May Cry franchise. Gallery DMC2 Air Hike.jpg|Dante's Air Hike in Devil May Cry 2 Lucia Air Hike.jpg|Lucia's Air Hike in Devil May Cry 2 Trish Air Hike.jpg|Trish's Air Hike in Devil May Cry 2 Bayonetta Air Hike (Screenshot) Bayo2.png|Bayonetta performing an Air Hike in Bayonetta 2 Loki Air Hike (Screenshot) Bayo2.png|Loki performing an Air Hike in Bayonetta 2 Trivia *The Air Hike glyph is the same one used for the Trickster Style ability Sky Star. *Despite it being a staple ability through out the franchise, Vergil has never been able to perform an Air Hike. In Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition Vergil only had access to his Dark Slayer Style for mobility, and even in his appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 his double jumps do not generate a glyph like Dante or Trish. References es:La Caminata del Aire Category:Techniques